A Velvet Hurricane
by Doublemummy
Summary: Why did Velvet Sky and Shane Helms break up? And what might happen if he does decide to join TNA? One-Shot.


_**As most wrestling fans know Talia Madison (Velvet Sky) and Shane Helms (The Hurricane) used to date but nobody really knows why they split up. Well these are my own personal thoughts on what happened between then and what might happen if he does decide to join TNA.  
**_

_**Also I haven't abandoned my other story "Like Father, Like Daughter" … This is just a little one-shot that came to me one night with no warning.**_ _**I don't own TNA (although if I did I'd make a lot of changes), or any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story (they own themselves).**_

_**

* * *

**_

As she walked into the production meeting backstage at the Impact Zone Velvet Sky noticed that it seemed a little busier than usual. As she walked over to where Lacey and Madison were sat, she did a quick count … Team 3D were sat talking to Jesse Neal; Shelley and Sabin were looking at themselves in their tag belts; The Extremists were sat together talking to Taz about something or other … So it was just the usual lot.

'Maybe it seems busier because we're in a smaller office,' she thought to herself as she sat down, her eyes still scanning the room.

Dixie and Eric walked in and the meeting started, not that Velvet was paying attention, it was only about the running order and last minute changes that nobody cared about because Dixie just let them make their promos up as they went anyway.

After an hour, although to Velvet it felt longer, the meeting was over and Dixie and Eric had left. Velvet stood up, stretched and turned to leave the room to get ready for her match. She went to take a step when suddenly a laugh filled the room that almost made her heart stop.

"It can't be. Dixie would've said something in the meeting if it was," she whispered to herself.

'But you weren't listening, were you?' she thought to herself. 'Maybe you should listen from now on!'

"Did you …?" she began, turning to Lacey who was staring dreamily at Rob Terry. "No, course you didn't."

Velvet shook her head and started to walk towards the door.

"You just imagined it," she said harshly to herself as she walked out and headed towards The Beautiful People's locker room. "It was only wishful thinking. He'd never come here. You hurt him too much."

"But what if he's gotten over me and come here to prove he's moved on?" she said as she walked into the locker room and over to the mirror. "I couldn't deal with that. I haven't moved on yet. I can't. I still love him."

She looked into the mirror and realised that she was crying.

"Oh great! Even after all this time I'm still crying over him," she said grabbing a tissue and wiping away the tears before they ruined her make-up. "Get a grip Velvet. You don't even know if it was him. It could've been one of the other guys."

~X~X~X~X~

Velvet was stood at the curtain after coming back from a match against Daffney. The two of them seemed to be pleased with how it went.

"You get better out there every time," laughed Daffney.

"I'm always good," laughed back Velvet.

"If only you didn't have to run around out there like a prissy little girl. People would take you more serious as a wrestler then," said Daffney.

"I know, but I've gotta do what's asked of me by management," said Velvet with a shrug. "Besides with girls like you, Tara, ODB and Roxxi taking the hard shots, they don't exactly need anyone else doing it. They need the girly girls for you to look tough against."

"I don't know, you're pretty tough yourself," said a voice from behind her.

Velvet turned around and her heart almost stopped for the second time that day.

"S … Shane?" Velvet stuttered.

"Hi Velvet," smiled her ex-boyfriend Shane Helms. "How are you?"

"I … I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"It's my first night. Dixie wants me to go out and help Shannon and Jesse in their match against Storm and Roode."

"Oh."

"You weren't listening in the meeting, were you?" Shane laughed.

Velvet blushed and shook her head.

"You know maybe you should," Shane smiled. "Look I gotta get out there, erm, can we talk later? I'd really like it if we could."

"Erm … sure. Meet me in catering after your done."

Shane's smile grew. He kissed her on the cheek before rushing through the curtain.

"What was that about?" asked Daffney once Shane was out of sight.

"My life has just got a little more complicated," sighed Velvet as she turned and walked away towards the catering area.

~X~X~X~X~

Ten minutes after her encounter with Shane, Velvet was sat alone in the catering area staring intently at the bottle of water sat on the table in front of her.

"What the hell am I doing?" she said aloud to herself. "Why did I agree to meet him?"

"Well hopefully it was because you wanted to," said Shane walking up behind her, making her jump.

"Do you have to keep sneaking up on me?" Velvet said angrily. "It's not a nice thing to do!"

"I didn't sneak up on you. I walked through the door, grabbed a bottle of water, and walked over here. It's not my fault you were too busy talking to your bottle to notice me," smiled Shane, moving to sit opposite her.

"What do you want Shane?" said Velvet crossing her arms in front of her.

"I just wanted to talk," said Shane.

"What about?"

"What happened between us."

"It was nearly 5 years ago Shane! There is nothing to talk about."

"There's plenty to talk about Velvet!"

"No, there isn't," said Velvet standing up and walking towards the door.

"You weren't the only one hurt when we lost the baby you know," said Shane sadly, causing Velvet to stop. "I wanted the baby just as much as you did."

"Don't Shane. Just … don't," said Velvet turning to face him. "It's in the past, so just leave it there."

"I can't. I wish I could Velvet, but I can't. I think about it all the time. I keep wondering if I wasn't supportive enough to you after it happened and that was why you left," said Shane looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Don't think like that," said Velvet, sitting back down. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I had to get away. I needed to get my head together."

"Why didn't you just tell me that? Why did you just disappear without telling me?"

"Because I thought it would be easier on both of us if I just went."

"H … how would it be easier? Not knowing where you were tore me apart Velvet!"

"I don't know. At the time it seemed like the best thing to do."

"But I don't understand. How could disappearing without a trace be the best thing to do?"

Before Velvet could answer, the door opened and in walked Alex Shelley holding hands with a dark-haired 4-year-old girl.

"Sorry Velvet. We tried to keep her busy, but apparently constantly beating me at Mario Cart is boring," said Alex apologetically as the girl let go of his hand and ran towards Velvet.

"That's OK. Thanks for watching her," said Velvet picking the girl up.

"Any time. She's great to be around," said Alex heading out of the room.

"Bye Awex!" called the girl as the door closed, before turning her attention to Shane. "Hewo. I'm Kaitlyn."

"Hey there," said Shane giving her a smile. "I'm Shane."

"My daddy's name's Shane too," she smiled.

"Really? Well that's cool."

"But I don't know where he is," she added sadly.

"Why don't you go over there and pick a juice box while mummy finishes talking to Shane, OK?" said Velvet brushing Kaitlyn's hair from her eyes.

"OK mummy," she smiled sliding off of Velvet's leg.

Once Kaitlyn was over looking at the drinks, Velvet looked back at Shane.

"I should've told you Shane."

"So you met someone else after you left?"

"What? No! I've only ever been with you!"

"So you lied to me about the miscarriage, disappeared, and hid the fact I've got a daughter from me for 4 years?"

Velvet lowered her head.

"I thought it was for the best. I didn't want you to risk everything you worked so hard for."

"You did it so I wouldn't risk my career? Screw my career! I should've been there for you and my daughter!"

"I know. I realise that now."

"Were you ever gonna tell me about her?"

"I … I don't know."

"Are you gonna tell her who I really am?"

"Do you want me to? I mean I understand if you don't want me to, I did hide it from you."

"That's not her fault though," said Shane looking over at Kaitlyn. "I want to be a proper dad to her. I want to be here for everything … bedtime stories, bath time, cuddles after a bad dream, everything!"

Shane looked at kaitlyn pick up a raspberry juice drink.

"She loves everything you do. Raspberry juice, chocolate spread on her pizzas … everything. It's like she's your clone," smiled Velvet.

"Kaitlyn?" called Shane. "Can you come here for a minute please sweetie?"

kaitlyn walked over to the table holding the raspberry juice.

"Oooh raspberry, my favourite," smiled Shane, pretending he was going to drink it.

"Well it's mine too, so it's my juice," laughed Kaitlyn sticking her tongue out at him.

Shane patted his lap and helped Kaitlyn hop up onto it.

"Me and your mummy have been talking and I think I can help you find your daddy."

"Really? Oh wow! Thank you!" grinned Kaitlyn. "Can we go look now?"

"We don't need to," whispered Shane. "I'm right here."

"Daddy?" asked Kaitlyn looking up at him confused.

Shane nodded smiling. Kaitlyn looked over at Velvet who nooded through the tears in her eyes.

"DADDY!" yelled Kaitlyn turninf back to Shane and flinging her arms around his neck, crying softly.

"It's OK sweetie. I'm right here," said Shane, his voice cracking with emotion. "I'm never going away again … I promise."

~X~X~X~X~

* * *

_**I know the ending was kinda sucky, but that's just me, I seem OK with beginnings and middles but fall apart with endings lol.**_

_**Anyway, if you like please review.**_

_**Also for the record, I KNOW neither of them have children, I just thought it'd be cute if they did.**_


End file.
